Garcia (The Sacred Stones)
Garcia is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He can be found in chapter 2 of the game. In the chapter Bandits will be attacking villages in the area and Garcia and his son will escape their hometown to get away. In the level Eirika and her small group will start off with a mountain range between them, and Garcia and his son Ross. It is suggested that the player use Vanessa to fly over the mountain range and rescue Ross so that he will be safe. Garcia can usually take care of himself. After Eirika talked to Ross, you can use Vanessa to put Ross on the other side of the mounatain so he can talk to Garcia. You don't need to recruit him in the chapter, he will join you after the chapter. Garcia is a villager from Renais who was once a mighty military leader, he was well respected in all the countries of the continent. However he retired from the army when his wife Risa died, in order to raise their young son Ross. He, in a way, returned to service when the village was destroyed and Ross joined him. Seth, who has admired Garcia ever since he was a squire, discovers his idenity and asks him to join the troupe, but Garcia is reluctant until Ross decides to join as well to prove himself to his father. Garcia is a fierce fighter but a gentle man. He greatly enjoys life and likes to have fun by involving himself in physical activities like archery. In a support conversation he will become friends with Dozla, the Berserker who is about his age. The two will then have fun trying their hands at archery, magic and other methods of fighting together. Garcia tries to diminish his reutation as a great military leader because his son Ross belives he must live up to and surpass that image his father had. Garcia however would rather Ross be more careful as, after losing his wife, he is very afriad of losing his only child. In Neimi's support conversations, he reveals he knew Neimi's grandfather from his days as a soldier in Rennais Castle, who was dubbed the 'Single-Arrow Legend' Zeltha for his prowness in the bow, which living up to his name, never needed more than one arrow even when he went hunting. It is further evident in conversations that he has with Neimi that her grandfather had passed on some of his training skills to her, like to stare hard at something for prolonged periods of time to strengthen her eyesight. Possible Endings * Normal ending: He returned to his village to help with its reconstruction after the bandit attack. Afterward, he reenlisted in the army, serving Renais as a troop leader. His strength, valor, and experience inspired many. * Garcia/Ross ending: Garcia and Ross returned to their village, where they toiled together to rebuild their village. Ross grew to become a greater warrior than even his father. When he himself had a son, that child continued his family's legacy. Garcia can form a support with Ross, Dozla, Seth, Neimi, or Gilliam. ' Stat Growth ' As one of the first ax-users the player encounters in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Garcia has the potential to become one of the most powerful characters in the game. He is the only Fighter class character that can be recruited, and has great strength growth. However, he tends to have poor stats beyond his strength so raising him to have even decent defenses represents a challenge recommended for veteran players. Garcia can be promoted to become either a Hero or a Warrior, both of which favors the awesome power he gains with his axe. Category:CharactersCategory: Playable charactersCategory:Sacred Stones Characters